To the happy few
by The bark lord
Summary: Si Naruto était resté au chevet de Sasuke au lieu d'accompagner Jiraiya chercher Tsunade - une myriade de souvenirs, deux trois nuits volées. Classée M pour l'un des flashbacks, même si peu implicite. SasuNaru, one shot. Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.


•••••

- Dis, Sasuke, à quoi tu penses ?  
>- Ta gueule.<p>

•••

_AND I AM FEELING SO SMALL IT WAS OVER MY HEAD I KNOW NOTHING AT ALL AND I WILL STUMBLE AND FALL I'M STILL LEARNING TO LOVE JUST STARTING TO CRAWL SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOU I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T GET TO YOU ANYWHERE I WOULD'VE FOLLOWED YOU SAY SOMETHING I'M GIVING UP ON YOU SAY SOMETHING_

•••

Tu me regardais de la façon dont on regarde un trou sur le devant d'une chemise.  
>Le sourcil agacé, l'œil morne - à te demander d'abord comment j'étais arrivé là, puis à comment tu allais bien pouvoir faire pour agir comme si je n'existais pas. Ça te dérangeait, t'embêtait ; exactement comme une piqûre de moustique au beau milieu du dos, juste là où il est impossible de se contorsionner suffisamment pour réussir à se gratter. Je me souviens de tes yeux noirs qui me détaillaient de haut en bas, relevant impitoyablement le moindre défaut de mon accoutrement, et de ton rictus narquois – parce que tu savais très bien, déjà, à quel point je t'étais inférieur. Ce jour-là, c'est certainement ce qui m'avait le plus contrarié ; cet ersatz de sourire, cent fois pire qu'une gifle en plein visage. Je n'étais même pas digne de tes coups.<p>

Tu me regardais de haut, mais tu me regardais - c'était suffisant.

•••

Je n'ai jamais tellement réfléchi à ce besoin que j'avais de t'impressionner.

C'était venu comme ça, aussi naturellement que de cligner des yeux ; on n'y prête pas la moindre attention, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un nous le fasse vicieusement remarquer. En l'occurrence, c'est de la bouche de Sakura que l'intolérable vérité avait fusé - _Fous-lui la paix, Naruto. Tu l'ennuies. Pourquoi est-ce que t'essayes toujours d'attirer son attention ?_ Soupir, trémolo accusateur de sa voix trop aiguë. Elle s'était détournée sans attendre ma réponse, ce qui m'arrangeait bien ; je n'en avais aucune à lui offrir. Fous-lui la paix. Quatre mots, jetés du bout des lèvres, de ce ton à la fois scandalisé et plein d'une compassion écœurante qu'elle utilisait toujours avec moi – quatre mots, treize lettres et un trait d'union, de craie, de fusain, pour dessiner le visage de l'échec. Fous-lui la paix. Fous-lui la paix. Fous-lui la paix.

•••

Tu as toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous tous.

Comme si d'une certaine façon, il m'était impossible de me maintenir à ton niveau. Comme si tu étais juste là, deux pas devant moi, et que j'étais incapable de te rattraper. Toujours le premier à te jeter dans la bataille – le premier à tomber, aussi. Minuscule automate privé de ses batteries ! Tu t'écrasais face contre terre, et subitement, tu paraissais beaucoup moins vieux. On avait douze ans, tous les deux, mais tu en faisais dix-sept – ou non, mille. Tu en faisais mille, grandi par cette détermination inébranlable que tu avais de prouver au monde entier que tu étais fort. Que tu serais grand, que tu serais indestructible ; que tu battrais à son propre jeu le frère qui t'avait abandonné. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, et moi, je ne voyais rien – j'étais un enfant, et toi, un cataclysme. Je t'observais avec la fascination morbide de ceux qui ne parviennent pas à détourner les yeux d'un accident de voiture ; tourbillons de flammes et colères cinglantes, en ébullition sous ton masque de froideur. Tu avais fait de l'indifférence un bouclier autant qu'une seconde peau – ce n'est que lorsque nos combats l'écorchaient que je devinais le garçon qui se cachait dessous, terrorisé à l'idée d'être découvert.

•••

Je me rappelle de la chaleur de ta bouche sur la mienne, la première fois.

Des rires de nos camarades qui se s'étaient tus aussi brusquement que si une main divine avait tourné la molette du volume – de la nuance écrue des murs, du grincement du bureau sur lequel je m'étais accroupi, du vent qui soufflait par la fenêtre entrouverte, emportant l'écho de mes cris enfantins. J'avais gravé l'instant dans ma mémoire, comme une anecdote amusante que l'on pourrait se raconter quand tout serait loin derrière nous ; j'étais naïf, sans doute. Comme si quelque part, je m'étais mis en tête qu'on vieillirait tous au village – toi, moi, tous les autres. Je croyais à un futur auréolé de gloire, à un lendemain heureux, à un monde simple. Je croyais que la vie que nous avions choisie était facile ; qu'il suffisait de le vouloir pour survivre à tout, pour rentrer à la maison. Tu sais, ces souvenirs ont la saveur de tes lèvres.

•••

Sasuke. _Sasuke.  
><em>Trois syllabes qui écorchent la langue, qui collent au palais, qu'il faut, au choix, hurler ou murmurer. Un nom qu'on m'a jeté au visage et qu'on m'a gravé dans la tête – Uchiha, Sasuke. Le prodige. Le génie. Le survivant. Tant de matricules à porter, pour un corps si fluet, aminci par la tunique bleue que tu avais l'habitude de porter quand on était gosses. Sasuke ; en ronde, en gothique, en bâtarde, en larmes en rires et en charades. Aux yeux maudits et au clan décimé ! J'ai mis longtemps avant de me demander s'il t'arrivait de te sentir seul, à toi aussi – trop, sans doute. Des années à te côtoyer, à te suivre comme un chien qui s'emmêle aux jambes de son propriétaire ; des années enfuies si vite, évaporées dans l'atmosphère étouffante de notre ultime été. Sasuke. Dis, Sasuke, à quoi tu penses ? Comment tu te sens ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'est fait, surtout, toi et moi ?

•••

A la fin l'examen de Kakashi, celui qui devait faire de nous des genins, tu m'as offert ton plateau-repas. C'était pas grand chose – presque rien, en fait. Une portion de riz, quelques grammes de viande ; et puis ta main, tendue dans ma direction. Je ne l'avais pas prise, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas, attaché au poteau comme un criminel qu'on s'apprête à brûler – mais on a fait comme si. On a joué à faire semblant d'être une équipe, si bien qu'on a sûrement fini par en devenir une vraie. A partir de ce moment, tu n'étais plus l'inconnu désagréable qui ne n'était pas disposé à gaspiller sa salive pour m'adresser la parole ; tu étais un frère. Le mien. Le seul.

•••

C'était ta petite comédie personnelle, de prouver que t'étais plus courageux que les autres – je te revois, debout devant la forêt de la mort, à en toiser l'entrée de la façon dont tu regardais tout le monde ; avec mépris. C'est un défi informulé que tu jetais à cette épreuve, et à nos innombrables concurrents. Comme si tu les invitais à tenter leur chance, à te refaire le portrait puis à te laisser pour perdant – et ça avait pas loupé. Il ne s'était pas fallu d'une heure pour qu'on nous sépare et qu'on nous abatte ; moi avalé par le serpent, toi torturé par son maître. C'était visqueux, fétide, irrespirable – j'aurais pu me laisser mourir dans la moiteur tiède de l'estomac du reptile, lentement, et sans un cri. J'aurais pu me laisser mourir, mais je l'ai pas fait ; je suis revenu, pour toi. Et je t'ai trouvé sur le point d'abandonner – d'abandonner la vie et nos rêves, d'abandonner face au diable lui-même, d'abandonner et de courber l'échine. Toi ! Toi que j'avais connu si fier, indomptable ; et j'avais pas pu te laisser abdiquer, j'avais pas pu. A l'époque, personne ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était l'orgueil qui nous perdrait tous les deux. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'apprendre.

•••

C'est Sakura qui avait fini par me révéler ton secret.  
>D'encre et de poison, gravé comme au fer rouge à la naissance de ton cou – elle avait glissé l'information entre deux sanglots, noyant l'importance de ta propre douleur dans ses larmes. Dès lors, je me suis souvent demandé <em>pourquoi<em> tu avais jugé bon de me tenir à l'écart des plans d'Orochimaru, s'il s'agissait là de la preuve finale de ton désintérêt à mon égard ; j'aurais voulu comprendre. J'aurais voulu savoir t'aider. J'avais attendu qu'elle s'en aille chercher ailleurs le réconfort que je n'étais pas disposé à lui accorder, puis j'avais vérifié moi-même – tu dormais. Le sceau semblait danser sur ta peau trop blanche, insaisissable et cruellement victorieux. Je l'avais effleuré du bout des doigts, à genoux au bas du lit d'hôpital dans lequel je ne te voyais que trop souvent ; de l'index, j'avais dessiné des arabesques sur tes joues, comme dans l'espoir futile que tu te réveillerais pour m'ordonner de cesser de t'importuner de la sorte. Finalement, je m'étais endormi aussi – bercé par les battements de ton cœur, faibles mais réguliers, une joue pressée contre ta paume ouverte. C'est l'infirmière en charge qui m'avait arraché au sommeil ; qui m'avait ordonné de quitter la pièce, et de te laisser tranquille. _Fous-lui la paix_, c'est bien ça ? Fous-lui la paix.

•••

J'aurais aimé que tu me voies affronter Neji Hyûga.  
>Que tu sois dans les gradins, silhouette supplémentaire dans la foule indistincte - que tu me regardes, que tu m'acclames. J'aurais aimé que tu retiennes ton souffle jusqu'à la fin, que toi plus que les autres tu sois persuadé que j'allais l'emporter. Que tu croies suffisamment en la volonté que nous partagions pour pouvoir affirmer que je n'étais plus la <em>poule mouillée<em> que tu avais du défendre quelques mois à peine auparavant ; j'aurais aimé, mais tu n'étais pas là, trop occupé sans doute à te préparer pour ton propre duel. J'ai célébré ma pitoyable victoire tout seul, après - seul, même parmi les miens, les cris, les quolibets. Seul, à attendre que tu viennes ; à attendre de ta part un hochement de tête, un haussement d'épaules, le plus maigre des sourires. J'aurais aimé que tu sois fier de moi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Peut-être que j'aurais du.

•••

De nos instants volés, il me reste si peu.

Que tes cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller lorsque tu t'écartais enfin - que ton corps emmêlé au mien, mes gémissements étranglés et tes soupirs contre ma peau. Que tes doigts tremblants, ma chair calcinée à ton contact. Que ton parfum entre mes draps, le goût de tes promesses dans ma bouche ; tu me disais que tout irait bien, qu'on s'en sortirait, qu'on allait vivre. Qu'un rien d'affection dans le regard que tu me lançais avant de quitter la chambre, puis l'insupportable tension des jours suivants. Que l'ombre d'un _peut-être _qui n'est jamais devenu une réalité - qu'un oui pour dix non, que le doute et les aurores écarlates. Mes plus belles nuits, c'était les nôtres ; j'en étais arrivé à supplier l'aube de nous épargner. A prier pour un peu de temps, un peu plus de toi.

•••

Je ne comprends pas ce que ce type t'a fait.  
>Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es écroulé sans un mot. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es jeté dans la mêlée alors que c'est moi qu'il voulait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne fait rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde refuse de m'expliquer. C'était lui, alors ? L'homme que tu voulais surpasser, l'homme qui t'a anéanti ? Parce que tu sais, je le trouverai, et je le tuerai. Ou plutôt non. Je ne l'amènerai, pour que tu puisses l'achever toi-même. Tu sais, tu sais, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas.<p>

•••

- Dis, Sasuke, à quoi tu penses ?  
>- Naruto. Tu sais qu'il ne t'entend pas, hein ? Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Te reposer un peu. Il y a des missions qui nous attendent, tu ne peux pas continuer à passer tes journées ici.<br>- Fous-moi la paix. Fous-moi la paix, t'entends ? Dégage.

•••

Demain, ça fera deux mois.  
>J'ai dénoué mon bandeau, ce matin. Si tu n'es plus un ninja, je ne veux pas l'être non plus ; à quoi bon ? L'équipe sept, c'était la tienne. C'est toi qui aurait été nommé chûnin - tout le monde en parle, même si personne n'ose me l'annoncer directement. Deux mois. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, tu sais ; je crois que je commence à oublier le son de ta voix. Je voudrais que tu me parles. Je voudrais que tu ouvres les yeux. Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Personne ne vient plus - il n'y a plus que moi. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Ino a essayé de m'en expliquer la symbolique, mais je pense que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais les voir, après tout. Elles fanent et meurent tellement vite ; un peu comme moi. Comme nous.<p>

•••

Jiraiya a emmené une femme au village, aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, je crois : c'est lui m'entraînait, quand Kakashi t'apprenait le raikiri. Un type un peu étrange, toujours à boire, et à espionner les filles. Je ne comprenais pas son obsession - à vrai dire, je ne la comprends toujours pas. Il disait qu'il suffirait que je rencontre la _bonne _pour réaliser à quel point j'avais tort ; mais il se trompait. Moi, c'est toi que je voulais. C'est un homme étonnant. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une guérisseuse, d'une légende. Il paraissait confiant. Ca m'a donné envie de le cogner - il a du s'en rendre compte. Il n'a pas insisté.

•••

Elle s'appelle Tsunade. Il paraît qu'elle a cinquante ans. Cinquante ans ! Ca parait tellement loin. Cinquante ans, un demi-siècle de bougies et un million d'étoiles filantes. Pour ça, je vais faire un voeu ; je voudrais que tu te réveilles. Qu'on puisse vivre jusqu'à cinquante ans, toi et moi, même cent, même dix mille. Qu'on soit éternels encore peu. Juste une dernière fois. Reviens. Reviens. Reviens.

•••

Elle l'a fait. Elle a ramené Kakashi, comme si c'était rien, comme si c'était facile. Comme si n'importe qui pouvait en faire de même. On m'a promis que tu serais le suivant. Que ça marche. Que ça marche. Oh ! Que ça marche. Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie. Que ça marche. Que ça marche.

•••

_MY KNEE IS STILL SHAKING LIKE I WAS TWELVE SNEAKING OUT THE CLASSROOM BY THE BACK DOOR A MAN RAILED AT ME TWICE THOUGH BUT I DIDN'T CARE WAITING IS WASTING FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME DON'T TRY TO LIVE SO WISE, DON'T CRY 'CAUSE YOU'RE SO RIGHT_

•••

- Dis, Sasuke... T'as pensé à moi, parfois ?  
>- Tout le temps, idiot. Tout le temps.<p>

•••••

FIN


End file.
